


Embarrassing way to die #563

by amaresu



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't how Eliot had planned to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassing way to die #563

"I hate you."

Ignoring Eliot, Alec continued to try and find a way out of the room. There had to be a way out. There was no way he was going to die in a room slowly filling with water, surrounded by rubber ducks.

"No, really, I hate you."

"Would you shut up and keep looking?" They'd fallen through a trap door that was now in the ceiling and Alec really wanted to find a way out before they could reach that again. "It's not like it was my idea to fall in here."

"No, but you were the one that decided the storage closet was a good place to hide." Eliot finished his statement by throwing a handful of rubber ducks against the wall. "Why aren't the comms working?"

"I told you, at least five times since we fell in here, there's something in the walls blocking them." Ignoring the other man he went back to pounding on the walls. There had to be a way out. "Why would somebody make a room like this anyway?"

Eliot didn't get a chance to answer before the trap door opened and Parker stuck her head in. "Do you guys want some help?"

She didn't wait for their reply before dropping a rope down. It was the work of minutes to climb out and crawl out of the storage closet. Eliot crouched down next to where he was lying and offered hand to help him up, "Look, sorry about, you know."

"Yeah, no problem. You owe me breakfast in bed though."


End file.
